A Brawling Welcome
by Areoblue
Summary: It's days before the release of brawl and everyone's excited! Welcome to Snake's adventure time! Full of adventure, friends, and the always awesome Snake.


A story I've had laying around for a while. Enjoy. Also a note, I wrote this a while ago when my writing skills weren't all too great.  
**Disclaimer:** Anything that has to do with Brawl that resides in this story is not mine. I don't own anyone except my character Naki.

* * *

A few days before the opening of brawl.

"So, is everyone here yet?" Link asked, trying to swat away the pesky fairy that followed him.

Naki, sitting at the front desk, had looked up from her computer. "Well… Sonic just registered in this morning. According to this year's roster…" she eyed the character list "Snake is the only one who hasn't registered in yet."

Link choked on his own breath "Snake?! Really? He's coming?"

Naki smiled "Yep. I'm actually glad he's joining in. I personally love the Metal Gear Solid series. Aren't you excited?"

Link turned towards the doorway. "Well, yeah. I'm always excited to see new brawlers, but Snake…seeing him in his games just gives him this serious personality. It just kinda creeps me out."

Naki looked back up. "Huh. Well I think he'll do well here."

* * *

Snake walked down the street, duffle bag resting on his shoulder and a case of grenades in hand. "Otacon, tell me why the hell am I doing this again?" he looked up to see the Super Smash Brothers HQ building a block away.

"The colonel just thought this would be a good idea. He thinks it would just be better if you took a break from your missions. You know, like a vacation."

Snake sighed. "It seems like he's trying to get rid of me."

Otacon laughed. "No Snake. It's not that at all. Can't you just be happy that Nintendo was kind enough to invite you to join the New Super Smash Bros.? It's time to show everyone there what you're made of and just have fun. It'll be great."

Snake paused at the steps in front of the building. "Yeah. I guess you've got a point there." He turned his codec off and looked up at the building. Snake figured it would be best to just take Otacon's advice and just go with it. He was looking forward to this for the past week, but today, he just had a weird feeling in his gut that this was a bad idea. _Alright. Showtime._ He continued up the steps.

* * *

The door opened. Link and Naki turned to the door only to find Snake entering in. He walked to the desk and set his things down.

"H-hello Snake. Come to register?" Naki stuttered, the fact being she was nervous talking to the all awesome Solid Snake.

"Yeah." Snake grunted. He eyed the stack of Metal Gear Solid games 1-3 next to the girl's PS2. "You a fan?" he questioned as Naki was typing info and data into the computer.

"Hm? Ah, yes I love the MGS games."

Snake moved his hand, gesturing her to hand him the games and grabbed a pen from the coffee cup filled with writing utensils. Naki gave him the game cases. "Okay Snake. You're all set. Your dormitory room number is 41 and here's your key." Looking up, she watched as he autographed each case, slid them back to her and grabbed his key. "Thanks." Snake grabbed his things and went down the hallway. Naki grinned "See? I told you he was a good guy."

Link just laughed.

* * *

Snake proceeded down the hallway and found the target practice arena. Sheik was in the room, destroying each target to the best of her ability. A punch here, a kick there, all movements were swift, coordinated, and in line. "Hmm. Wouldn't be bad for a teammate." Snake mumbled to himself.

Ganondorf had appeared just behind her. "Heh. Not bad Zelda." Sheik, not realizing he was there, had jabbed her foot into his gut. Snake winced at the sight. Ganondorf had hunched over, holding his stomach in pain. "Ah crap. Sorry, I didn't see you there. After all this time, you should know better than to walk up behind me."

Snake closed the door "Eh…maybe later…" and continued down the hall. Alas, another opened doorway. He examined the sign on the door. 'Sonic' _the hedgehog, huh?_ thinking as he poked his head in. A treadmill caught his attention. A blurred blue ball was rolling on it. Snake slid inside as quietly as possible and inspected the machine. It wasn't like any old treadmill; it was specially designed, but for what purpose? A number was blinking in red colored lights. 225 mph _holy sh-!_ Snake stopped his own thoughts, realizing he practically said it out loud. He left before Sonic could look up to see who was in his room.

Snake passed a plaza area where Fox, Falco, and Wolf were playing cards. "39,…40,…41" He stopped and unlocked the door. The room wasn't half bad. It seemed big like a two person dorm room, but meant for only one. Snake unpacked his things and settled in. An hour and a half later, he left the room again to find more brawlers.

* * *

Samus was exploring as well. It felt pretty great to run around without having to lug the armor along. Although, with the appearance of her zero suit, guys like Captain Falcon and Ganondorf seemed more perverted. She turned a corner and bumped into R. O. B. who stopped dead in its tracks. Samus looked forward to see Snake pointing his Socom at the robot. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, puzzled. She figured he was going to be a lot smarter then he was acting at the moment, pointing his gun at an innocent thing.

"What is that? Some kind of new miniature Metal Gear?" Snake spoke, not moving a muscle.

"No. This is R. O. B., a brawler. What in the world is a Metal Gear?" Samus replied, still staring at the man. He stood up while putting his gun away. R. O. B. ran off.

"Ah, nothing. The name's Snake." he held out his hand. "Samus." she met his hand with hers in a greeting gesture. Her face reddened. He was actually pretty good looking.

"So, how do you like it here?" she asked.

"It's not bad. I've already seen some of the people here. Looks like this brawling thing will be quite the fun challenge." Snake replied. Samus chuckled and began to speak, but was cut off by Peach who had been searching all over for her.

"Samus darling! Come with us! We were just going out to shop and go to the spa!" Zelda followed close behind the other princess. Peach didn't wait for Samus to respond, but only dragged her away. Snake was laughing. Samus was annoyed at Peach, but managed to smile anyway. She noticed that within their conversation, he hadn't made any perverted remarks. She only watched as the man walked away, moving his hand in a 'see you later.' gesture.

* * *

That's all folks!


End file.
